Foi Sem Querer!
by Kiah chan
Summary: Meu primeiro beijo oficial, que faria questão de contar para amigas e lembrar antes de dormir, foi assim... SasuSaku POV Sakura U.A


**Foi Sem Querer!**

_Kiah chan_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto.

* * *

**AVISO: **POV (Ponto de vista da Sakura), Universo Alternativo, ligeiro OOC, levando em conta a idade deles.

* * *

Meu primeiro beijo de verdade aconteceu logo que eu me mudei de cidade. Nada muito espetacular, digno de ser relembrado de tempos em tempos junto a amigos ou com a solidão tão nefasta e, mesmo assim, tão agradável.

Não. Definitivamente.

Foi um beijo sem-graça. Aposto que o menino que havia roubado o meu primeiro também era tão inexperiente quanto... Eu não sei.

Ele parecia nervoso e, antes de me puxar, notei que tremia. Sua mão estava extremamente gelada e suas pupilas, dilatadas.

Fiquei ainda mais nervosa e, quando acabou, relaxei tanto que parecia que eu tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Ou entrado no Nirvana.

Pois é. Não havia sido agradável. Por isso, deixo de bom grado essa lembrança bem guardada, perdida com tantas outras...

Meu segundo beijo, com certeza foi especial. Sim, porque roubar beijos não é uma tarefa fácil, principalmente se você é uma menina e se a sua vítima é o garoto mais popular e badalado do bairro.

-

-

"Beije-o e corra. Bem simples, não?".

Assenti com a cabeça. Minha amiga loira, Yamanaka Ino, continuava bolando planos mirabolantes para que eu conseguisse me aproximar o suficiente.

Aquilo não era _simples. _Mas Ino achava que se eu mentalizasse positivamente algo na minha cabecinha, talvez atraísse coisas boas para mim.

Fiquei sabendo que aquele conselho não passava de uma cola de um livro de auto-ajuda. Pode acreditar, quando descobri a verdade, fiquei _muito _frustrada.

Respirei fundo, contei até dez e esfreguei minhas mãos na minha calça _jeans._ Fiquei repetindo interiormente "Não será difícil, não será difícil." que até chegou a me acalmar um pouco. Aquela frase batucando na minha cabeça me fez sentir a rainha dos alienados.

Meti-me nessa por uma aposta boba mas aterrorizante. Ino havia pegado pesado, chantageando-me caso eu não beijasse meu alvo. Se eu não o fizesse, ela diria a ele que eu o amava.

Até aí, _tudo bem. _Eu sabia que ela também gostava dele e faria qualquer coisa para eliminar possíveis concorrências, mesmo que fosse eu.

Por fim, percebendo que só aquilo não iria suritr dor e efeito suficiente, a desgraçadinha resolveu envolver a rua inteira. Isso envolvia meus pais, vizinhos, donos de bares, bêbados, mendigos e até meu cachorro.

Devo admitir que aquela ameaça em especial fez minhas pernas tremerem...

-

-

"Pronta?"

"Ino!", choraminguei em seu ouvido, mesmo que não surtisse efeito nenhum. Ela era _má. _Fazer-me choramingar era tão mais fácil quanto tirar doces de criança. Há, eu era criança naquela época e realmente era _muito_ fácil tirar doces de mim mesmo.

"Eu sei que não vai dar certo, de qualquer modo...", ela resmungou, fingindo que não era para eu ouvir, e continuou, com aquela voz esganiçada. "... mas o que vale é a intenção, de qualquer jeito.", e simplesmente deu de ombros, como costumava fazer. Soltou seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo bem alinhado e me pediu que eu andasse logo. "Como eu disse, _beije-o e corra!"._

Hoje, sinto-me uma idiota perfeita, uma quase marionete ou cobaia de laboratório, presa justo nas mãos dela.

Continuei respirando fundo e mexendo em minhas mãos. Olhei para aquele rosto perfeito que minha _amiga_ tinha, aqueles cabelos louros soltos, os olhos azuis e o semblante confiante. Minhas pernas bambearam e algo dentro da minha mente estalou, furiosa. "Ouça bem, ande logo até ele, segure-o pelos ombros e dê o seu merecido selinho!"

Para surpresa de Ino, que pensou que iria ficar parada, assistindo minhas expressões covardes e se vangloriando que poderia ser bem melhor que eu, corri até onde ele estava e logo entrei em ação.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ele estava sentado na grama, encostado em uma árvore, de olhos fechados. Como não obtive resposta, agachei para que ficasse a sua altura e balancei-o pelos ombros, para tentar acordá-lo.

Ele me ignorou completamente.

Respirei fundo, "É agora, Sakura!", gritava a vozinha dentro de mim que havia despertado. Sentei ao lado dele e me inclinei para que alcançasse seu rosto com o meu. Logo que cerrei meu nariz ao seu, os olhos ônix se abriram assustados, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio físico (e mental) e tombar exatamente em direção a sua boca.

Foi assim o meu oficial primeiro beijo.

-

-

"Não acredito nisso, Sakura sua testuda maldita!"

-

-

"Você me beijou?", perguntou debilmente, enquanto eu me distanciava ao máximo que podia, tentando controlar os tremores e o calor que subia pelo meu corpo e alcançava minhas bochechas.

"Desculpa, Sasuke-kun, desculpa! Deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu de verdade, tenho certeza que vai entender e-"

"Sakura."

"Hm?", meus olhos já tremiam, não acreditava que toda a minha paixonite aguda por ele iria acabar naquele momento. "Não precisa me perdoar, Sasuke-kun, não precisa mesmo. Mas não me olhe com nojo, nem fique com raiva de mim, por favor! Quero dizer, pode ficar com raiva de mim, eu não me importo, você sab-", gesticulava ridiculamente, perdendo o controle até sobre o meu próprio corpo. Mexia as mãos por todo o espaço que pudesse alcançar, até que ele pegou-as e apertou contra as suas. Elas estavam tão quentes...

"Você beija bem, Sakura. Mas deveria parar de falar tanto... Isso é irritante demais."

-

-

Foi assim que eu passei a ficar perto dele, senti-lo mais perto de mim, apaixonando-me sempre mais.

Mostraria, a partir dessa oportunidade, que aquele beijo acidental não chegava nem perto do que eu realmente era capaz.

**FIM**


End file.
